Black Eyes
by Krysnel Nicavis
Summary: Castiel stands in the room with the Devil's Trap glaring at the man who sat shackled to the chair…


**Title:** Black Eyes  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Characters:** Castiel, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
 **Prompt:** 31 Day Place Challenge - Day 9: Dungeon of the bunker  
 **Word Count:** 640  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Genre:** Humor, Friendship, Family, Supernatural.  
 **Summary:** Castiel stands in the room with the Devil's Trap glaring at the man who sat shackled to the chair…  
 **Author's Notes:** Based on a discussion I once had on Facebook. Can't remember how it started.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing …

* * *

"C'mon, Castiel. You know there's no undoing this. What's done is done. It's better this way."

Castiel was alone in the bunker with the current inhabitant of the giant Devil's Trap in the dungeon. He glared at the man who sat, shackled to the chair. Dark eyes staring back at him tauntingly

"Really, we all knew it was going to be this way. In the end."

"It's not too late to-"

The man laughed harshly. "You really don't know when to quit, do you? Give up and face the truth. It's over."

"Not yet," Castiel stated.

Footsteps could be heard nearing the dungeon room. Sam strode around the corner and stopped in his tracks at the sight in front of him. "Isn't that-"

"Oh crap," Dean swore.

* * *

Castiel stood in front of the hunter with his arms crossed in front of him and a hard glare focused on Dean's face.

"He needs to be dealt with."

"Cas…"

Castiel dropped his arms to the side and pinned Dean with the type of puppy-eyed stare that he could've only learned from Sam. Dammit.

"Cas, we can't just kill him." Castiel crossed his arms and frowned at Dean.

Sam tried another tactic. "Look, it's not that we don't wat to-"

"Guy's a douche, we all agree," Dean interrupted. "Dickhead deserves it for breaking Claire's heart. No one's arguing that."

Sam continued as though his brother hadn't just rudely cut him off. "-it's just that, he's human, and you know we only kill monsters." Castiel continued to stare angrily, looking between the two brothers. Sam sighed and looked at Dean for support in the matter.

Dean sighed. "We can't just kill someone for being a Grade A douche nozzle," he tried to reason. The three looked back to the young man chained to the chair inside the Devil's Trap. The little jerk had the audacity to wave. Dean internally face palmed and turned back to Cas. "Look, if we could we'd've ganked Beiber a long time ago." Sam shot his patented Bitchface # 6 (TM), the 'Dude, seriously, not the time' bitchface. Dean elected to ignore it, as usual. "Look, my point is, we can't just kill the little dick."

Castiel tilted his head looked at Dean in deep thought. A moment later he turned around and freed the little douche that Claire had, for reasons none of them could understand, actually given the time of day to. He grasped the guy by the upper arm and strode out of the bunker without explanation, but with a look of determination on his face. The little assbutt whined the entire way.

Dean sighed in frustration as the bunker's door clanged shut. He got the distinct feeling that something he was going to potentially regret was about to take place. "Great."

* * *

Sam and Dean were drawn to the Bunker's dungeon by some very loud screaming. They raced into the room with the Devil's Trap, armed with the demon-killing knife and an angel blade, only to stop short at the door. Standing next to the trap they found Castiel. However, _inside_ the trap is… Claire's ex-boyfriend?

Dean's shoulders slump and he sighs heavily. "Cas, what-"

"Well, if it isn't Sam and Dean Winchester. In the flesh."

Bot Sam and Dean frown at the little jerk in confusion. Had he lost his mind, or simply attempted to grow a spine?

"What-" Sam began but stopped short when Clair's ex's eyes turned black. Dean let out a long suffering groan while Sam literally face palmed.

"Dammit, Cas," Dean practically shouts. Castiel crossed his arms and frowned at Dean. "Seriously!?"

"I thought you had the 'with great power comes great responsibility' talk with him," Sam hissed at him.

Dean aim's Bitchface #4 (TM) – the "Of course I did, I'm not, in fact, an idiot." bitchface – at Sam.

Castiel glares harder.

\- 30 -

* * *

 _Completed: January 19, 2017_


End file.
